


Absence of Innocence

by fairylord



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Ending 3, Bad Ending continuation, F/M, Kidnapping, Mystic Messenger - Freeform, SPOILERS FOR YOOSUNGS ROUTE, THIS IS HARD FOR ME TO WRITE OKAY, Torture, Violence, YOOSUNG IS MY SMOL PRECIOUS BABY HE MUST BE PROTECTED, Yoosung Bad Ending 3, i dont wanna put too much in the tags bc spoilers but
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-18 20:09:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8174470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairylord/pseuds/fairylord
Summary: "It's been over a year since we found any trace of Yoosung. Give it up, it's over. He's gone. I'm sorry, Akira."

 
 
Yoosung Kim, a member of the RFA, has been missing for over a year, after infiltrating Minteye Headquarters, a former threat and enemy to the RFA, with fellow member Luciel, otherwise known as 707 or Seven. After the duo successfully put Minteye's plans to totally demolish the RFA's documents, not to mention the home of a former member, Seven escaped, however Yoosung was taken captive. The RFA members have since been in a state of alert, especially Akira, Yoosung's romantic interest. Determined to find him alive, Akira continues to encourage the RFA to keep searching for him, hoping and praying for the best.





	1. Chatroom #1 // 09:57 TUESDAY, JULY 15TH

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends !! Pls note that if ur playing Mystic Messenger and u dont want any spoilers while playing ( During Yoosung's Route especially ) I recommend u dont read this fic pls !! if ur okay w spoilers and shitty fics, go right ahead.

_707 has entered the chatroom_

_Akira has entered the chatroom_

**Akira**  
Seven!  _  
_

**707  
** Hey Akira!

 **Akira**  
Have you found anything?

 **707**  
You're not even going to ask how I've been?

Don't you care about me anymore?

 **Akira**  
Okay, okay.

Seven, how are you?

 **707  
** Awful. I've been working non stop since yesterday

Is there no rest for a humble defender of justice?

 **Akira  
** Okay, now tell me what you've found!

 **707  
** Sigh

I should've known.

Sorry Akira, I've still got nothing on Yoosung.

 **Akira**  
Oh

It's alright Seven

Maybe next time!

I know we'll find something soon! I have faith in you!

After all, you're the great 707! Defender of Justice after all!

 **707**  
Yeah!

 **Akira**  
haha!!

 **707  
** Hey, Akira?

Are you really..

Nevermind.

 **Akira**  
Oh, alright.

I've gotta go - I'm meeting with Jumin and Zen in an hour and I need to leave so I'm not late!

 **707  
** Jumin and Zen?

 **Akira**  
Yes, they said they needed to talk to me about something

Maybe they've found something on Yoosung's whereabouts!

Aaah I'm so excited! 

Talk to you later Seven!

_Akira has left the chatroom_

**707**  
Didn't even give me a chance to say goodbye

_Jaehee Kang has entered the chatroom_

**Jaehee Kang**  
I see I've just missed Akira

 **707**  
Yeah

Do you know what Jumin and Zen need to talk to her about Jaehee?

 **Jaehee Kang**  
I believe it had to do with Yoosung

 **707**  
What?!

Really?!

 **Jaehee Kang**  
Yes

 **707**  
You don't seem very happy

Why didn't you guys tell us sooner?

 **Jaehee Kang**  
I really shouldn't say too much. I'm sure Akira will let you know once she returns

My break is almost over. I'll speak with you soon Seven.

 **707**  
Take it easy Jaehee

 **Jaehee Kang**  
You too.

_Jaehee Kang has left the chatroom_

_707 has left the chatroom_


	2. Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira's meeting with Jumin & Zen leaves her bitter, causing her to seek out Seven's help.

Akira approached the cafe she was set to meet Jumin & Zen at. As the venue came into view, so did the two men sitting at a table at the front together. Jumin seemed to be reading a magazine whilst Zen stared absentmindedly at his phone. She sat at the extra seat before the two men and greeted them with a smile.

"Good morning, Zen. Good morning, Jumin." She chimed as she placed her handbag on the floor below her.

"Ah, Akira. You're late." Jumin spoke in his usual calm voice as he closed the magazine he was reading and placed it down on the table.

"Barely." Zen rolled his eyes at Jumin's remark, turning his phone off and putting it back in his pocket.

Akira looked at the two of them in anticipation, excited to find out what they had to tell her. "So what did you call me here for? Is it Yoosung? Have you found anything on him?" 

Zen and Jumin exchanged glances that Akira couldn't quite read. Worry, perhaps? She wasn't quite sure. Zen spoke first, but was abruptly cut off by the excited young woman, bustling with joy at the mention of her lover.

"It's about Yoosung, but-"

"Really?!" Akira almost shouted, "Have you found him?"

"Well, no. But-" Zen was cut off a second time by Akira.

"Have you found some sort of lead on him?" She enquired further.

"No, Kira-" Once more, Akira cut Zen off.

"Have you found out what happened to him? Have you found something on the people who took him? Have you-" 

This time, Akira was cut off by a slightly less calm Jumin, which was a rare sight. 

"Akira, we haven't found Yoosung or anything to do with him. If you'd just stay quiet for 5 minutes, maybe we'd be able to talk to you about what we called you here for." He snapped at the brunette, putting her back in her place. 

Akira sat quietly as Zen took a breath, silently thanking Jumin in his mind, before beginning to speak once more.

"Akira," He spoke sympathetically. "We think it might be a good idea to... call off the search for Yoosung."

Akira's heart sunk in her chest. It took her a moment to comprehend what Zen was suggesting. Call off the search for Yoosung? Give up on finding him? How could he suggest that? She was hesitant to speak again after registering his words. 

"W-What...?" she questioned softly, her voice shaking. she hoped she had heard incorrectly. "Y-You want to... W-What?"

Jumin sighed, combing his pale, slender fingers through his thick, jet-black hair. He looked at Akira regretfully. "Akira, we understand that it's hard. We understand it's not something you'll do easily or willingly but... We've been searching for over a year now. There's been no updates or clues on his whereabouts since his disappearance." He stated, obviously not a fan of the idea himself, however Jumin made it sound like it was their only remaining option. "What more can we do?"

Akira shook her head, refusing to comply with their wishes. "No! How can you expect me to give up on him like that?" She couldn't believe this was really happening. Had they lost their mind? "A-And what's V going to think about this? He's-" 

"It was V's idea." Jumin stated, cutting her off.

Akira didn't know what else to say after finding out that V had made the decision. There was a moment of silence before Jumin sighed and stood up. "The search parties and Seven will conclude their duties on the matter this Friday, Akira." He spoke calmly, however, there was guilt in his voice. Jumin didn't want to give up hope either, but here he was. "I'm sorry, the decision's been made."

She watched Jumin pick up his magazine and head for the cafe exit. Akira looked at Zen helplessly with pleading eyes, begging him to say something. To stop something. She needed someone to understand and she needed someone to be on her side. Zen didn't know what to do either. He sighed and looked down for a moment before speaking, obviously affected by the decision as well.

"None of us want this Akira, but you need to understand..." He sighed once more. "It's been over a year since we found any trace of Yoosung. Give it up, it's over. I'm sorry, Akira. He's gone."

And with that final remark, Zen followed Jumin out, leaving Akira to bask in her own thoughts. She felt betrayed by her friends. Defeated. All that was left was this overwhelming fear that was dwelling within the pit of her stomach. 

 

After what felt like forever, Akira picked herself up and headed towards the bus stop. She decided there was someone she needed to see. The bus ride to Seven's apartment would give her time to reflect on what had just happened and what Jumin and Zen had just proposed to her. She took her seat when the bus arrived and began to replay the meeting she'd just had in her head, over and over, like a broken record. Slowly but surely, the overwhelming feeling of betrayal that was planted bloomed into anger, almost pure fury. How could Yoosung's friends just give up like that? How long had they been planning this for? What the hell was V thinking? 

V. When Akira got her hands on V, or spoke to him next at least... Oh, he was in for more than just an earful. Seven better be home. Of course he was home, where else would he be? It's Seven. The man doesn't even leave his house for food. What if Seven knew about this? Was he in on this? God, he wouldn't be getting out of this alive if she found out that he was. 

But one question crossed her mind repeatedly amongst her thoughts. Just... How? How could people who had known Yoosung longer than her want to give up on him? Surely, they were missing something. Not thinking straight? He had to be out there. Akira wasn't going to give up altogether. She was determined to find Yoosung at all costs. Zen's parting words echoed in her mind once again and she felt a pang of anger hit her once more. 

_"Give it up, it's over."_

How could he tell her to give up? 

_"He's gone."_

No he wasn't. Yoosung was out there. Akira was going to find him, even if it meant she was finding him alone. 

 

The bus pulled to a halt outside Seven's apartment block. Akira hurried off, running up the stairs and to Seven's apartment door, beginning to pound on the door vigorously. Seven  _had_ to help her. If he wasn't going to help her, he was going to put V on the phone for her. And if he didn't, then it'd be a whole other story.


	3. Chatroom #2 // 10:43 TUESDAY, JULY 15TH

 

_707 has entered the chatroom_

**707**  
Aw 

Nobody's here.

Bummer.

_Jumin Han has entered the chatroom_

_ZEN has entered the chatroom_

**707**  
Ah!

Welcome back you two

**Jumin Han**  
Hello, Luciel

**707**  
How'd your meeting with Kira go?

**ZEN**  
Not well...

I think we upset her more than anticipated.

**707**  
Huh?

What was it about anyway?

Jaehee said it had something to do with Yoosung.

**Jumin Han**  
Yes.

**707**  
Well then, what was it?

Spill the beans old man!

**Jumin Han**  
Don't call me old.

**707**  
Yes, sir.

**ZEN**  
He isn't wrong, though...

**707**  
lololololol

_Jaehee Kang has entered the chatroom_

**Jaehee Kang**  
Zen, Mr Han, you're back.

I gather that she didn't take it well?

**Jumin Han**  
You're correct

**707**  
Is anybody going to tell me what's going on???

**Jumin Han**  
Knowing Akira, she'll probably be on her way to your place right now.

I'm sure she'll fill you in.

**707  
** Wait, what?

What did you guys tell her to make her want to come see ME?

**ZEN**  
It's probably best if she explains herself.

**707**  
Gotta go, someone's banging on my door

Geez at this rate they're going to break my door down.

Can't possibly be Kira. She's too small and sweet for such an angry entrance.

Bye!

_707 has left the chatroom_

**ZEN**  
...

On second thoughts maybe it isn't best she explains it herself.

**Jaehee Kang**  
The two of you didn't think this through very well, did you?

**Jumin Han**  
It appears as if that's the case.

**Jaehee Kang**  
You didn't consider that she might get mad or upset?

**Jumin Han**  
Of course we figured she'd get upset. We just didn't think she'd get angry.

**Jaehee Kang**  
Sigh.

I need to leave now.

**ZEN**  
Take it easy, Jaehee.

**Jaehee Kang**  
Yes.

Goodbye.

_Jaehee Kang has left the chatroom_

**Jumin Han  
** I've got matters to attend to as well.

Goodbye, Zen.

**ZEN**  
Bye, Jumin.

_Jumin Han has left the chatroom_

_ZEN has left the chatroom_


	4. Rage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An enraged Akira heads to Seven's apartment to find answers on V's decision to cease the search for Yoosung.

Seven sat at his computer idly listening to nothing but the hum of computer monitors around him as he scrolled through the messages that swarmed the chatroom. What on earth could Zen and Jumin possibly have spoken to Akira about that he didn't know about? Not to sound cocky or anything, but Seven was sure that he was the most capable of all the people looking for Yoosung, and not even he had found anything to do with him. So what could there be that he didn't know about? And why did Akira take it badly? 

Seven pondered over this for sometime. Perhaps... No. He refused to acknowledge the possibility that their chance of finding Yoosung alive and well, more so  _alive_ , had dropped to zero. It wasn't going to happen. They were going to find him and return him safely. He wouldn't let that happen to one of his closest friends. Yoosung was like a brother to Luciel. 

_Speaking of brothers..._

Seven was suddenly snapped out of his thoughts, as intense banging on his front door broke through the silence of his apartment. He quickly exited the chatroom and went to see who it was. To his surprise, and slight amazement, it was none other than Akira. The small, brunette girl was pounding away at his door like there was no tomorrow. What the hell happened? 

"Seven!" She shouted from the other side of the door. "Open up! I know you're home!"

"Alright, alright! Calm down! You're going to set off the alarm!" Seven responded, unlocking the door, allowing the raging girl to come tumbling into his apartment, crashing into his chest angrily and squirming around as she shouted things that didn't make a lick of sense to Seven at all whatsoever.

"How could you let them do that?! Please tell me you tried to stop them!" Akira shouted as Seven gripped her by her shoulders, trying to calm her whilst she writhed around in anger, pounding on his chest madly with her small fists, causing him to tighten his grip on her. "I want to talk to V! Why would he let them do that?! Why would  _you_ let them do that, Seven?!"

"Woah! Let them do what?" Seven was taken aback by the sudden change in atmosphere that had occurred once he allowed his friend access into his home. More so, he was confused. "Akira! I don't know what you're talking about!" He shouted over her repeatedly, attempting to calm her down. 

After some time, Akira finally began to take Seven's words into account, but only vaguely. "What do you mean you don't know?!" She shouted, enraged. "You didn't vote on their decision to call off the search for Yoosung? Because that's what they're doing!"

"What?" Seven couldn't believe what he was hearing. "What do you mean they want to call off the search? No, that can't be right, Kira. V wouldn't-"

"It was V's decision!" She cut him off angrily. "I want to speak to V!" She demanded, continuing to struggle in his grip whilst Seven tried to comprehend what he had just learned. 

"Akira, who told you that?" He enquired further.

"Jumin and Zen! Let me go and let me talk to V!" She continued to squirm.

"Akira, just hold on a second! Let me think straight so we can sort this out!" Seven shouted over her, trying to calm her down by overpowering her, which most certainly didn't work. He then had another idea, which seemed to work. "Alright! Alright! I'll call V so long as you calm down, Akira!" The small woman's writhing gradually came to cease and she was left panting slightly. She'd clearly worked herself up too much over this. "Come on. Let's sit down and talk about this first. Then I'll let you speak to V, okay?"

"O-Okay..." Akira nodded, surrendering to Seven's wishes and sitting with him on the couch. 

"Alright. Start from the beginning, Akira." 

 

Akira explained how her morning with Zen and Jumin went. She explained in detail every thought that she could recall having. The question Seven wanted to ask her in the chatroom earlier that morning, but didn't, crossed his mind again.  _Is Akira really okay?_ He wondered to himself once again. S _he's been putting on a brave face for over a year now, remaining optimistic and positive that we're going to find him..._

But there was no doubt in Luciel's mind that this must have been taking a toll on her. Perhaps this rampage of hers was the product of having it all pent up for so long. She certainly was never this aggressive normally. He sighed and got up after a few moments of silence between him and Akira after she had explained what happened. 

"Where are you going?" She questioned him curiously.

"To call V. Come on." Seven answered, walking into his room to get his phone. Akira followed him intently and watched as he brought up V's contact details and called. Seven looked at Akira cautiously. "Don't say anything yet, please? And just... Try to stay calm? I don't need any of this stuff broken." 

Akira nodded and bit her lip, listening to the dial tone repeat itself, once... Twice... Three times...

"Hello?"

"V, what the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"Akira, you promised you'd stay calm!"

"I didn't promise anything!"

"Seven? Akira? What's going on?"

Why did he even bother?

Seven took a breath and looked at Akira, who seemed to be waiting for him to say something. "You told them to call off the search for Yoosung?" There was a long silence from V's end of the line.

"Yes."

"Why the hell would you-" Seven quickly cut Akira off, bringing a hand to her mouth and muffling the words that were surely profanities.

"Why would you do that, V? You didn't think to talk to Akira and I about his first?"

"I did. But this is the reason I didn't." 

"V, why would you- Ew! Akira!" Seven's hand flew away from Akira's hand as he wiped his hand on his shirt to rid himself of the saliva she had just painted his entire palm with.

"Why would you call off the search? Yoosung is still out there somewhere, V!" Akira demanded answers from him. "He's your family! You said so yourself! How can you do this?!"

"Akira..." V sighed, sounding defeated. "There's only so much we can do. Jumin's got search parties out there with some of the best officers looking for him and they've found nothing. Seven's been slaving for over a year trying to track down the people who got him. Don't you think they deserve a break?" 

Akira was silent for a moment before responding in an icy tone, "If you really cared about him, you wouldn't rest until we found him. How can you just give up?"

V sighed once more. "You know I care about Yoosung, Akira. We all do." He was silent for a moment before continuing. "I know it's hard to say goodbye to someone you care about, Akira. But we have to accept the very likely possibility that... Yoosung isn't out there anymore. Yoosung would want you to move on. Be happy."

"Don't talk like you know what he would want!" Akira snapped suddenly. "You could never give him what he wanted! He wanted answers from you and even knowing you might never see him again, you couldn't even give him those!"

"Akira, that's enough. Come on, just take a few-" Seven attempted to calm down the enraged woman before him, but to no avail.

"You can all quit, but just know I'll never forgive you for it. And neither will Yoosung." Her words hit the men like daggers to the heart. "I'm going to keep looking for him. With or without your help. I don't need Jumin's money or Seven's skills or your approval, V. I'm going to find Yoosung, even if it kills me." 

And with that, she was gone. She picked up her bag and left Seven standing on the phone to V alone in his room. Seven didn't know what to say or do. He didn't know what he was saying or doing at the time. 

"Luciel, are you still-" The call ended and Seven tossed his phone aside as he quickly followed the upset brunette, chasing her until he caught up.

"Akira! Wait!"

"Go to hell!" Man, she was really pissed.

Seven grabbed her arm and pulled her back to face him. "Akira-"

"Let me go! If you won't help me, I'll do it myself!"

"Akira! Just listen, please!"

"Nothing you can say is going to convince me to just abandon him!"

"Listen to me!"

"Let me go, Luciel!" 

Akira squirmed and struggled to free herself from Seven's grip before gradually giving up. Her angry twists and shouts were reduced to trembles and sobs, as she found herself leaning against him and crying.

"A-Akira..." Seven began, "I-I'm going to help you find him. Even if... Even if it means going against V."

Akira looked up at him with her puffy eyes. "R-Really?" It was as though she could hardly believe it. Seven nodded and hugged her. 

"C'mon. Let's go back inside. You're acting like a big baby throwing a tantrum, aren't you?" He joked, attempting to lighten the mood. "Kicking and screaming everything you see? I might even have some bruises on me." 

Akira sniffled and giggled slightly as Luciel walked her back to his apartment. "Thank you, Seven..." She mumbled. "I'm sorry for making such a fuss out of everything today..."

Seven shook his head and sat her down on the couch. "It's fine. I get it. You're mad. You miss him." Seven sighed and sat beside her. "You've been holding up for all these months. Keeping up a smile and staying optimistic. It's only natural for you to have to let out some bad feelings once in a while."

Akira took a shaky breath and nodded. "Do you... Do you think we'll find him?"

Seven hesitated before answering.

"I know we'll find him." 

**Author's Note:**

> hi  
> this sucks  
> this is cringey  
> i suck  
> i am cringey  
> the person i am is reflected in my work  
> enjoy   
> goodbye


End file.
